


I don't want to be your boyfriend...

by KiriXY



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Oneshot, more like bros to lovers, title sounds contradicting compared to tags but dont you worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriXY/pseuds/KiriXY
Summary: A oneshot about two long term bros who finally realized they should really become long term boyfriends





	I don't want to be your boyfriend...

**Author's Note:**

> This shortie is from an rp I've been writing with my best friend for years now (which is about IwaOi really, but BoKuro is one of the sideships and my OTP c: ) but it works as a oneshot since I wrote it as some kind of a filler to the main thing :D
> 
> Enjoy! ☆

Half of January already passed and Kuroo hasn’t done even a slight bit of progress. Bokuto most likely didn't even remember what happened the night of the New Year because he never mentioned it, not even once. Kuroo, however, kept repeating the events in his mind almost every day. The clumsy, drunk encounter at the fridge, the spilled milk, Bokuto's body tightly pressed against his... A sudden sharp pain came through his nose, spreading over his face and throwing him off balance and off his thoughts as well.

"Kuroo!"

He found himself on the floor, dizzy and confused but before he could even try to get up, something or rather _someone_ crashed right next to him.

"Bro, are you alright?? That looked nasty! I thought you're gonna get it, I swear!"

Kuroo looked at Bokuto's bewildered face and frowned a little. "I think I was lost in thoughts..." he said in the end, bringing his hand up to touch his face. It hurt but nothing seemed broken, there wasn't even blood.

"Dude you can't get lost in thoughts during volleyball! You got hit straight in the face with my spike! I thought I killed you!"

"Your spike isn't _that_ powerful," he couldn't help to snicker.

Bokuto gasped, offended, placing one hand over his chest. "You did just not..."

"I did. And I'm ok but maybe I've had enough practice for today..." He reached out one arm and Bokuto clasped his hand, pulling him up to his feet.

"Alright, I was getting tired anyway. Let‘s just hit the showers."

Kuroo nodded, following Bokuto to the changing rooms and rubbing his nose on the way.

"Does it hurt?"

"Nah, just a little."

"I'm sorry…"

"It wasn't your fault Bo," he chuckled.

Bokuto didn't seem to be satisfied with that answer though, which was kind of alarming. He never gave things too much thought. "No, I mean... why the fuck were you spacing out anyway? What's with you lately?"

"What do you mean?" Kuroo tried his best to sound nonchalant as usual.

"It's not just today. You've been acting weird for a long time, I can tell," his wild eyebrows came together in a concerned scowl. "You seem... bothered..." When he didn't reply, Bokuto continued, "it's because of me, isn't it? I did something again, right?"

"What? No!"

"Then what is it?!" Bokuto stopped abruptly and grabbed Kuroo's wrist so he couldn't get away from him. "I might look stupid but I'm not! I can see something's not ok but I really can't help you if you keep quiet..."

"I know you're not stupid..." he mumbled and avoided Bokuto's pointy stare but the latter kept staring at him and Kuroo was too weak to fight it. "Alright fine, I'll tell you..."

Bokuto let go of his hand cautiously and then crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his head a little to let him know he's listening.

"You probably don't remember what happened that night on New Year's..."

Bokuto glanced away nervously and shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "Be more specific?"

"Just before midnight, when I wanted to prepare drinks and I dragged you to the kitchen with me and then you said something about sparks between us or some dumb shit and then... then you..." he made a random gesture as if expecting Bokuto to figure it out on his own because Kuroo couldn't really say it.

Bokuto gulped. "Then I what...?"

Kuroo made a frustrated groan and turned away from him with a slight blush. He hated when someone made him blush and Bokuto was too good at it. "Fuck... never mind, just..."

"No bro, sorry I... you don't have to say it, I remember," he sounded guilty as hell and when Kuroo turned back to look at him, Bokuto's cheeks were red as well.

"......what? "

"I remember! I thought you don't remember it!" Bokuto hid his face in both hands but his blush was spreading too wide.

"How could I NOT remember something like that?!"

"I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry Kuroo, I thought you don't remember it and I didn't want to bring it up..."

"Bokuto..."

"I didn't mean to do something like that to you. I was drunk as hell and you looked so good, my body just moved on its own!"

"Listen Bokuto..." he frowns, "wait what?!"

"I won't do it again, I swear! Just please don't hate me for it, please! I'm sorry... I can't help the way I feel... I'm so..."

 _Oh shit. Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Are you serious?!_ Kuroo started panicking a little bit when he saw Bokuto getting so worked up and especially for a completely wrong reason. Something had to be done about that and fast. He grabbed both Bokuto's wrists and pulled his arms away from his face. There was a moment when he could see his surprised expression and then he closed the distance between them, kissing him before he could think better of it.

Bokuto backed up with the momentum, hitting a locker with his back and Kuroo pressed himself against him right away. He didn't stop kissing him even when Bokuto let out a confused yelp and he used the situation to deepen the kiss even more. He was relieved when Bokuto finally started kissing back and he could feel his hands touching his hips, feeling him up over his sides and back.

"Kuroo..." he whined against his lips and bit the bottom one. "Fuck..."

It took everything in Kuroo to not bite back and instead, he pulled away. "Shit, Bo..."

"Kuroo..." he whined again and looked at him with a dazed expression. "What just happened..."

"I kissed you," he smirked despite the wild vortex of emotions rampaging inside his chest, "and you kissed me back."

"Damn."

"You've got it all wrong Bo. I was out of it because you kissed me, yes, but not because I thought it was weird or whatever. Shit, I don't think I ever wanted someone to kiss me so bad and you suddenly did and it blew my mind. But you were shitfaced and I didn't know if that was honest or not, that's why I never mentioned it..."

Bokuto moved his hands all the way up his back and pulled him more against himself. "So it's okay now?"

"What is?"

"To kiss you, stupid cat."

"Yes it is, what the fuck."

Bokuto didn't need to be told twice and he moved to kiss him again, taking the lead this time. He couldn't remember being kissed in a better way than this, or maybe he was biased because this was Bokuto kissing him. It felt like they were making out for an eternity but it was probably just a few seconds before they slowly pulled away from the kiss, Kuroo lingering close to his face for a little bit more.

"I want to take a shower and go home and then do it again to make sure I'm not asleep and dreaming,“ Kuroo rested his forehead on Bokuto's shoulder and squeezed him in a hug.

"That can be easily arranged." But neither of them moved and after a while, Bokuto turned his head a little, pressing a gentle kiss on Kuroo's neck, smirking when he saw him getting goosebumps. "You know..."

"Hm?" Kuroo lifted his head up and pulled away so they can see each other again. The moment he saw Bokuto's golden eyes, looking at him so fondly, he wanted to kiss him again but he held back. They would end up doing much more than that and neither of them wanted that to happen at the gym.

"I can roll with _this_ kind of bromance."

Kuroo snickered at that, "Yeah, me too."

"I don't want to be your boyfriend though," he said and Kuroo wasn't able to hide the disappointment quickly enough but Bokuto just chuckled at that, "I wanna be your _brofriend_."

Kuroo's brain stopped functioning for a few seconds but then he burst into laughter. "Sure bro, call it whatever you want," Kuroo smirked after that and Bokuto was glad that familiar smirk was back. He was always worried things would change a lot if he confessed but Kuroo seemed to be the same as always. Only now he can touch him and kiss him and take him on dates and...

"Stop spacing out birdbrain! We’re gonna catch a cold if we don't get out of these sweaty clothes soon!" Kuroo was already on his way to the showers when Bokuto snapped out of his thoughts. He smirked to himself, grabbing his towel on the way after him and slapped Kuroo's butt with it once he got close enough.

Kuroo yelled in surprise but recovered pretty quickly. "Oh it's _on_!" He struck back right away and it stung to just _hear_ the snapping sound against Bokuto's skin. Everything was back to normal and everything _felt_ normal and they knew things are gonna be alright between them, if not much _much_ better.

**Author's Note:**

> I let the part about what really happened that night to your imagination :9 Or maybe I'll rewrite it someday as well c:


End file.
